O lobo de cinco caudas
by Shibahime Uchiha
Summary: E se Sasuke se encontrasse na mesma situação de Naruto?E tudo por causa de sua melhor amiga?


Quente... estava quente.Não conseguia entender como um dia escuro de inverno podia ser tão quente.O cheiro pútrido de sangue começou a percorrer minhas narinas.

Não consegui continuar... era ...simplesmente impossível.

Já não ouvia mais nada... eu não podia entrar naquele lugar.O cheiro de sangue era insuportá passos ecoavam como tambores naquele silêncio.

Algo estava acontecendo.Não tinha um sinal de vida ali...pra onde foi todo mundo?Não posso esperar aqui.

Que se danem as regras agora. Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria. Sempre soube que ele se libertaria e tomaria o corpo dele. Mas eu escondi... Escondi tudo isso. Tudo que está acontecendo agora é minha culpa. Somente minha.E nada vai mudar isso. Eu neguei o que eu via e ouvia naquela noite. Fingi que foi um sonho idiota. Fingi que foi apenas uma loucura minha. Ou um pesadelo comum. Não fui capaz de aceitar aquilo.

Mas agora é tudo minha culpa.

Foi um grande erro esconder isso e selar um acordo com a única pessoa que sabia da verdade. Ele confiou em mim e eu menti. Recusei sua total aproximação. Tudo por causa de um detalhe. Quando ele descobrir vai me odiar pra sempre. Ele sempre me deu tudo e eu não dei nada.

Eu não mereço a amizade dele. Se eu tivesse contado, poderíamos achar uma solução.

Avancei... agora que comecei não posso mais parar.Não posso mais mentir pra ninguém, especialmente para mim, é tarde para voltar atrás.

Ao chegar no portão eu me deparei com vários corpos ensangüentados no chã depois de mortos eles continuavam com uma expressão de medo.Não!Eu tenho que me concentrar pra achar ele. Mas... onde ele poderia esta...a casa dos pais dele!!!Era óbvio!!Não acredito que aquela coisa tenha matado os pais dele sem ao menos despertar o Sasuke!

Comecei a correr desesperada, o que fez com que meu calçado caí correndo mas um pouco mais devagar por causa do outro pé, então resolvi soltá-lo.

Depois disso é melhor eu ir embora. Não é certo abandonar o Sasuke, mas... como eu posso continuar com ele também?Eu só causaria mais sofrimento para ele no futuro. Mas eu também não posso sobreviver sozinha lá fora. Eu só tenho oito anos e ele também. O que eu faço?O que eu faço?Eu não posso mais me abrir com ninguém. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minha alma gelou e um terrível calafrio passou rapidamente pela minha espinha. Aquele grito... era do...ele...deve ter...voltado ao ão isso quer dizer que...tomara que eu esteja errada. Avistei a casa do Sasuke e logo cheguei em frente a ela.Não havia mais pedaços dela no chão. Não avistei nenhum rastro de sangue por perto mas...o cheiro de sangue estava mais forte.

- Ugh...

Choro. Tem alguém chorando. Devia ser o Sasuke.

Havia dois corredores a ambos os lados, e uma escada na minha seguir pela ão cheguei em frente a uma olhando pra ela por alguns sangue nos degraus e marcas de patas.Não consigo entender com ninguém percebeu ainda que este lugar está estranho. Provavelmente todos desse Clã morreram, por minha culpa.

- Ugh...

De novo. Eu não consegui ficar parada ali escutando o meu melhor amigo e meu primeiro e único amor chorando. Pensando que a culpa é toda dele quando é somente minha.

Saí correndo pelas escadas escorregando no sangue frio. Era horrível porque lembrava água gelada. Mas logo percebi que a os degraus estavam chegando ao ão me deparei com uma porta que ficava bem em frente as estava um pouco entreaberta.E os rastros de sangue seguiam para lá.Meus joelhos começaram a fundo e tentei me acalmar. Mas era inú eu perca minha vida nesse mais que mereço.

Me encaminhei silenciosamente até a porta e fui abrindo-a ão eu vi o que eu mais temia que estava ajoelhado no chão, chorando... bem na frente de seus corpos estavam completamente despedaç ao contrário dos outros cadáveresm eles tinham expressões doces e ao mesmo tempo vazias.

**- **Sa... sasuke?

- Vai embora.

- Ma...mas eu...

- Vai logo. Eu não quero te matar... do mesmo jeito que eles.

- Sasuke...você não os matou.

- Claro que fui eu,Sakura. Eu estava com eles nas minhas presas...Fui eu que estava os arrastando pela escada...ugh... Eu os destrocei quando entrei aqui no meu quarto...É tudo minha culpa!!

- Não é não!!Fui eu Sasuke!!Eu matei eles!!É tudo minha culpa e não sua!!!Você é inocente!!Você jamais os mataria!!

- Então porque minha boca está ensangüentada...??

- ...

- Sabe me explicar??!!

- Ah...eu não...sei.

- Eu os matei... eles morreram por minha causa...ugh.

- Sasuke...

- NÃOOOOOO!!!!!

- Sasuke!!!

- Por favor Sakura!!Diga que isso é um pesadelo!!Por favor!!

- Sasuke, se acalme!!

- Eu não quero acreditar nisso!!Me diga que isso é um pesadelo!!Diga!!

- Eu bem que gostaria...!!

Ele estava gritando muito. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tentei acalmá-lo com todas as minhas forças, mas nada queria funcionar agora. Estava dando tudo errado!!Nada queria funcionar mais. Lágrimas corriam no seu rosto sem parar. Ele não parava de gritar. Estava tão assustado e confuso quanto eu.

Quando me dei conta o céu parecia... não aguento mais ver o Sasuke assim!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

- SASUKE!!!

Me joguei no Sasuke e o abracei com muita forç mesma hora ele parou. Mas ainda estava muito nervoso. De repente senti seus braços longos me abraç parei de ali abraçados durante algum tempo.Não sabia se eu dizia alguma coisa ou continuava abraçada ali sem fazer mais o que eu podia fazer?Estava tão assustada que eu não queria larga-lo.

- Sakura...

- O... que foi? – acordando de seus pensamentos -

- Obrigado.

- O...quê você disse?

- Obrigado por estar sempre comigo.

Ao ouvir aquilo me senti uma hipócrita.Não merecia um obrigado sincero dele. E ele não merecia conheçer alguem tão repugnante como eu.

- Droga - chorando –

_- _Porque você está chorando?

Eu não podia dizer a verdade. Enquanto eu viver ao seu lado, tenho que continuar zelando pelos pedaços de alma eu conseguir encaixa-los, saberei que é hora de ir embora. Infelizmente isso vai demorar mas do que eu gostaria.

- por...por nada.É que eu sou uma idiota.

- Pra mim você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci.

- Sasuke-kun... -

Me senti um lixo. Queria muito me matar. Como eu queria ter sido menos idiota. Como eu queria voltar no tempo pra consertar meus eu queria...nunca ter existido.

- Sa...kura... – tonto -

- Que foi Sasuke?Aconteceu alguma...?

- Estou tonto.

- Hein?

- Tá começando a...ficar...tudo escu...ro. - desmaiando -

Senti o corpo do Sasuke pesar em mim.

- Sasuke...você ta ...ei...você tá me ouvindo...?

Coloquei o corpo dele suavemente no chãão começei a ficar tonta também.

- Mas...que diabos está...?

De repente começou a ficar tudo embaçado e foi meu corpo caindo e meus olhos se fechando involuntariamente. Consegui ver a chuva caindo lá fora pela de saber se depois disso, tudo ficaria bem.

- O que faremos agora Hokage-sama?

- O melhor a fazer agora é esconder os pode saber que dentro de Sasuke vive um biiju.

- Agora Konoha tem dois não é perigoso?

- Se os selos se manterem fechados não haverá problema algum.

- Mas...encontramos patas de lobo na casa dos ele pode ter saído do corpo do sasuke e...?

- Ele nunca saiu do corpo do um descontrole com o ão ele aproveitou a brecha para trasformar o corpo do Sasuke no dele.

- Então...?

- Provavelmente ele estava tendo consciência do que aquele lobo estava o obrigando a não tinha como o empedir.

- Quais são suas ordens, Hokage-sama?

- Traga o Jounin mais recomendado para fechar completamente o selo do Sasuke.E depois que eles acordarem, mande alguém para interrogar os dois.E procure informações sobre o Gobi.

- Hai! – desapareçe –

- Ah... - suspira – Espero que aquela garota não tenha visto o bastante para saber sobre o Sasuke... – olha preocupadamente o céu pela janela de seu escritório –

**Yo minna! Essa é minha primeira fic de Romance e Drama do Sasuke e da ém tem uma boa dose de que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da fic. Sayonara! o/**


End file.
